The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and specifically to a surface mount type semiconductor device.
In recent years, light emitting devices including semiconductor elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in many lighting apparatuses. In particular, light emitting devices using LEDs in combination with fluorescent materials which absorbs light emitted from the LEDs and converts the absorbed light to light having another wavelength to emit white light have been widely developed, and have been commercialized. As backlight sources of liquid crystal panels of flat liquid crystal television sets, light emitting devices capable of emitting white light are becoming increasingly common.
The light emitting devices have been required not only to be downsized, long-life, and low power consumption, but also to achieve high luminance. In order to achieve both a reduction in size and an increase in luminance, packages allowing both a reduction in size and thickness and an enhancement in efficiency of heat dissipation are required. In order to allow both the reduction in size and thickness and the enhancement in efficiency of heat dissipation of the packages, it has been proposed to expose a back surface of a lead frame provided with a semiconductor element (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-251937). Exposing the back surface of the lead frame allows heat to efficiently dissipate from the lead frame to a mounting substrate, and thus it is possible to obtain a light emitting device with high luminance.